An engine block heater is often used to warm an engine after it has been shutdown for some time in cold surroundings. Easy assembly and disassembly of the engine block heater and the engine block is desirable. Also, it is desirable for the engine block heater to be separated from the fluid passages in the engine block by the walls of the engine block.